


Bliss

by morganpixie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Post V7C4, blake and yang are idiots in love and thats that, yang has feelings for blake's haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganpixie/pseuds/morganpixie
Summary: At the end of a long day, all Blake really wants is to see Yang
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before V7C5 came out and before we saw that the girls all slept in the same room, so Blake and Yang have separate rooms, but it's fine. Everything's fine

_I really can’t remember the last time I felt this good…_

It was, in a word, a blissful day. 

After all of the hardships that had followed them from the moment Beacon fell, it was a single day of nearly unbridled happiness. They had finished their first official mission with the Ace Ops, and the adrenaline of doing so was enough to keep teams RWBY and JNR going for at least the rest of the week. 

This was unmatched by the feeling of pure accomplishment felt when they were given their licenses. After everything, against all odds, they had made it. They were huntresses, a dream that all four members of team RWBY had given up on quite some time ago. There were smiles and laughs, encouraging words and some pretty delicious cake.

Blake made a note to remember this day as the definition of ‘bliss’.

Sure, it wasn’t perfect. Weiss’ father making an appearance was certainly a downer. His words, his actions, every part of him reminded Blake of Adam, which really should have made the day crash and burn right there. But watching Weiss stand up to him, holding her hand while she acknowledged that they, as a team, were more than just that, but were rather a little family of their own; it brought a sense of swelling pride to her chest and tears almost threatened to burst from her eyes. 

It was more than enough to pick up the pieces and return the day to ‘blissful’. 

The excitement of the day gave way to a quiet, relaxing night. The girls returned to the academy and collapsed into their rooms, more than ready for a long night's sleep. 

But Blake had always been something of a night owl. Long after her teammates had retired, she sat up in bed with a book, enjoying the sweet solitude for all of an hour. Once the cold started to settle into the room, Blake felt a yearning to crawl under the covers and curl up. Yet, even after doing so, something felt off. Something still felt cold.  


She wanted the bliss of the day to continue long into the night and star-speckled early morning. And Blake was confident there was one way to make that happen.

It wasn’t even a full minute before Blake was knocking gingerly on Yang’s door. 

She opened up after a few seconds of silence, followed by a few more seconds of mumbles and shuffles. Yang had clearly been asleep. Her long hair was tangled around her neck and face in tight, golden strings, and it stuck up wildly in several different directions. 

Perhaps it would’ve been an unflattering look if anyone other than Blake had been looking at her. 

Yang’s eyes were drooping at first when she cracked open the door, but she immediately perked up when she saw Blake’s yellow eyes peering lovingly through the door. It was as though the fatigue simply melted from her face, and her smile seemed to light up the entirety of the dim hallway. 

“Oh! Blake! It’s you!” Excitement dripped from her voice, and Blake no longer felt guilty about waking her up. Yang sounded how Blake felt seeing her bed-head poke out from her room. 

An embarrassed look settled on Yang’s face. She clearly hadn’t meant to be so emphatic about seeing Blake, so she tried to curb the excitement. 

“Uh...what...what’s up?” She pulled the door open and ran her hand through her hair awkwardly. The smile hadn’t left her face, but her voice seemed to have mysteriously dropped a few octaves.

Blake smiled back softly, feeling a soft blush creep up her neck. “Oh, I, uh..I was just…” She looked down at her hands as she twined her fingers together. She tried to string the right words together in her head to explain why she was waking Yang up in the middle of the night for what was, admittedly, no real reason. 

After a few seconds of embarrassed but ultimately comfortable silence, Blake decided on her words in an instant. “I just wanted to see you. I mean, I…missed you.”

It was the truth. Blake had found herself wanting to spend as much time as she could with Yang, and she found herself missing her after only being apart for a few hours. She wanted to hold Yang’s hand whenever she could, and she wanted to wrap Yang in her arms and fall asleep next to her. 

She never wanted Yang to feel alone ever again. Why lie about it? Especially after all they had been through lately, it seemed pointless to dance around the topic any longer. 

Blake glanced up from her curled fingers and saw a look of mild surprise sitting on Yang’s face. Blush was settled snugly on her cheeks, and she laughed softly, almost nervously.

“Oh? I uh...I missed you, too. I mean, yeah, it’s only been a few hours, and I know I WAS asleep, so you know, not really conscious, but I uh...I did...miss you.”

Blake couldn’t help but giggle. Yang’s awkwardness certainly took the edge off, and Blake suddenly felt on top of the world.

“Would you mind if I come in for a bit?” Blake gestured into the room, and Yang moved to let Blake in before she had even answered ‘yes’.

Blake sat down on the edge of the bed while Yang hovered near the door after closing it. She was still apprehensive, and Blake certainly couldn’t blame her. This was still new for both of them, and it didn’t seem like something that Yang really had a lot of practice with. Blake patted the space on the ruffled comforter next to her and gave Yang an encouraging look. 

That was all Yang needed. 

The tension in the air simply melted away, and Yang settled on the edge of the bed next to Blake. They gazed at each other for a few seconds, simply smiling and taking the other in. 

“So, you missed me, huh?” Yang winked after saying this and Blake instinctively looked away while she blushed. Yang chuckled softly and put an arm around Blake’s shoulders. 

Blake turned and placed her head on Yang’s shoulder. “I did,” she mumbled, “I was sitting up reading, and I started thinking about everything that happened today.”

“Yeah, it was pretty crazy, huh? I mean, we’re actually huntresses! That’s just…” She trailed off, lost, and Blake smiled even wider. 

“I know. I certainly wasn’t expecting to get my license today. It made me so happy, and I guess, in a way, I wanted to hold onto that feeling for a little while longer.” Blake lifted her head a bit from Yang’s shoulder and gazed up into her face. “The best way to do that was spending time with you.”

Yang’s face turned completely red at the remark, and she had never looked happier. She tugged at the back of Blake’s shirt and the both of them fell onto the bed. Yang’s arm wrapped around Blake’s upper body and Blake hooked one hand around the back of Yang’s neck. The other hand reached up and began to stroke Yang’s hair, fingers carding through the tangled gold. Yang closed her eyes and leaned into Blake even more. It was a comfortable embrace and Blake felt unbelievably at ease. 

The two girls stayed this way for quite a bit of time. They lay on the bed in complete silence, Blake brushing the tangles out of Yang’s wild hair, Yang rubbing small, soothing circles into Blake’s back. Eventually, the silence was broken.

“Hey, Blake?”

“Hm?” Blake’s eyes had fluttered closed at some point, but she opened them to address Yang.

Yang seemed to have a lazy smile of content engraved into her face, and it only widened when Blake looked at her.

“I really do love your hair.” Yang reached up from Blake’s back and stroked the strands of hair falling down over Blake’s neck. “You look really pretty. I mean, you always did, but I feel like this really suits you.”

It was Blake’s turn to widen her smile and she leaned in to bury her face in Yang’s neck. “Thank you, Yang.”

Blake stayed in this position until she felt Yang press her lips into the side of her head. This pulled her out of the embrace, and she looked a bit surprised at the gesture. A brief look of fear crossed Yang’s face. 

“Uh...I’m sorry, I should’ve asked if that was okay.”

But Blake only shook her head. “It was definitely okay, Yang.” Blake leaned up and pressed a small, soft kiss of her own to Yang’s forehead. “It was more than okay.”

A smile of relief donned Yang’s face and she cuddled closer into Blake’s warmth. They were tangled together in complete comfort and trust, in unbridled bliss and love, and they both knew it. Words weren’t necessary for them to understand how the other felt. It hung in the air and pressed them toward each other, needing to simply be near the other. 

And suddenly, everything that had happened that blissful day paled in comparison to this feeling, this moment, this embrace. Laying in Yang’s arms, untangling her hair and listening to her breathing begin to even out as she sped closer and closer to sleep made even becoming a huntress feel like an everyday occurrence. 

As Blake began to feel the familiar tug of sleep, she ran her hand through Yang’s hair one last time and placed it on Yang’s cheek. Yang grinned in response, letting Blake know she wasn’t completely unconscious yet.

“Yang…”

Yang said nothing, but she fluttered her eyes open just a smidgen.

“I really can’t remember the last time I felt this good.”

Yang smiled wider than Blake ever thought possible.


End file.
